The Boo Box
Story Jabba smiled at the curtain on the wall across from his throne. He licked his lips and waved his hand commanding the droid to speak. “His great vastness, the powerful Jabba the Hutt,” the droid said, "is pleased to announce that another of his enemies has fallen.” Another droid pulled a cord and the curtain fell away to reveal Captain Solo frozen in a slab of carbonite. The chamber erupted with applause, mixed with cheers for the mighty Hutt lord. “Let this be a reminder to those who would resist his will!” the droid exclaimed. “Here, among his loyal subjects to those who know the price of disloyalty.” “And yet there is one who does not belong,” the Hutt said. “There is one here who is neither a faithful servant nor a loyal ally. A stranger among those who follow my will... a face that tries to hide even now...” He glanced around the room searching. He noted, with great delight, the fear and confusion on each face that he scanned. Finally, his copper red eyes fell on the olive-green face of a twi'lek girl. “You!” he growled pointing a short stubby finger towards the back of the room. “Bring her to me!” He was surprised that it was not his guards but rather two of the singers, Lyn Me and Rystall, who grabbed Oola by the arms and forced her in front of his throne. He smiled, looking down at her, she looked so small. She was standing on the trapdoor, with a flick of the wrist he could send her into the hungry jaws that waited below. No, he decided, I want to amuse myself first. His red eyes locked onto her. “You,” he whispered, sounding as menacing as a hungry rancor. “You bet against me didn't you?” he asked. “You said that I could never catch Captain Solo.” Jabba nodded to the slab of carbonite on the wall. “No,” Oola said in a small voice, trying to sound confident. Jabba could see through her act as easily as her dancing veils. “Hmmm” he said then whispered; “Tell your master the truth.” Oola met his gaze for a moment, then snapped her eyes shut and grimaced. Jabba licked his lips with anticipation as he watched her sobbing before him. The room was almost silent, except for her whimpering that was growing louder. “Say it," Jabba commanded, she only continued to whimper. “Say it," he repeated in a softer voice. “I did," she whimpered nodding her head and causing her tails to shake a little. Jabba looked up and made eye contact with Melinna and Jubnuk and smiled. The two smiled back and left the room. He looked back at Oola. “Yes,” he cooed. “I did," Oola repeated, "I did." “Yes, you made a boo boo,” Jabba's tail wiggled with excitement and Salacious Crumb cackled madly. They all knew what was coming, Oola probably most of all. “I did,” Oola pleaded, looking up at him. Melinna returned with a metal box with an air filter, Jubnuk came carrying a large metal case. Jabba looked down at the green twilek and whispered to her: “The boo box.” “No!” Oola shrieked. “Not that!” “The boo box.” Jabba said, much louder. Lyn Me and Rystall grabbed Oola by the arms, this time with wickedly bright smiles. “Not the boo box! No!” Oola screamed. “Yes” Jabba cooed as he put his hookah pipe into his mouth. He puffed it as Oola was dragged back across the floor. By then Jubnuk had returned, carrying a large metal case which he opened. Oola's struggling figure was forced inside. Jubnuk forced the case shut, even as Oola was screaming to be released. Melinna walked over to them carrying a very special box with something that resembled salad tongs. Lyn Me's smile was bright enough to fill the room as she tried to take the tong-like things from Melinna. The human female resisted until Jabba commanded her to let Lyn Me have them. Jubnuk held the metal case down while Rystall opened a small panel on top of the case. Delicately, Lyn Me reached into the small box with the tongs and pulled out a dark shelled beetle a little bigger then her thumb nail with powerful snapping mandibles. It was buzzing in protest at being grabbed and was squirming to get free. Rystall licked her lips as she watched Lyn Me hold the bug over the open panel then drop it inside. The theelin looked into the open panel and called, almost like she was singing, “Boo!” Oola screamed and the box jerked, hard enough that it would have toppled over save for the gammorean holding it firmly in place. Lyn Me dropped in a second beetle and said “Boo!” Oola screamed again as the bug's mandibles dug into her olive green skin, her thin silk dancer's veils offering no protection, not even for her loins. A third beetle went into the box and now it was Melinna's turn, “Boo” she cooed. Jabba laughed watching the three females crowd around the metal case and hearing Oola screaming in agony. She was in no real danger, the beetles would eat flesh if they could but they were too small to consume a full grown twi'lek. Maybe if there were a hundred of them and they left her in the box for a couple of days. They wouldn't, he would see to that. But he did enjoy her screaming for several moments. Finally, her screaming died down to a struggling breathing. The hutt licked his lips and waved his hand. The three females looked disappointed as they backed away from the metal case. Jubnuk unlocked the box then turned it over, dumping Oola and the beetles onto the floor. Oola laid there in the sand while the insects bolted a crossed the floor to disappear into the shadows. Jabba waved his hand and Jubnuk grabbed the twi'lek dancer and dragged her to Jabba's throne. The hutt examined the body of his slave girl, seeing trickles of blood where the beetles had eaten of her flesh. Her veils, once smoothly hugging her impeccable skin, were now ragged, exposing her even more, as well as her new wounds. His tail wiggled with excitement, ready to taste her body for himself. He reached down and lifted her chin to look at him. Oola was trembling with fear, her breathing was shallow and her eyes could barely focus through the tears. “Take her away,” he ordered and the dancer was dragged from the room. As he watched, Jabba decided her humiliation was not quite finished. She would be treated for the unsightly wounds left by the beetles but afterwards she would be dressed in the barest costume that could be found, some cheap netting that hardly covered her female body. Then to add to her degradation she would know the shame of wearing a leash and being bound to Jabba himself. Yes... Jabba thought, rubbing the side of his belly where she would sit. She would be a living reminder of a slave's proper place in the Palace. The other women of the palace would look at Oola and know to never doubt their master again. The End